Pay Day (move)
Pay Day (Japanese: ネコにこばん Coin for a Cat) is a damage-dealing move introduced in Generation I. It was TM16 in Generation I before losing its TM status in Generation II. It regained its TM status, albeit as TM57, in Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee!. It is the signature move of ; prior to Generation IV, it was also the signature move of . Effect Generations I and II Pay Day does damage and scatters coins on the ground with a value equal to twice the user's level for each time it is used. Regardless of who used Pay Day, these coins are picked up afterwards if the player wins the battle. No money is obtained if they flee or if the player captures the opponent Pokémon. The Amulet Coin doubles the number of coins picked up when held by a Pokémon in battle. Generations III-V Pay Day now scatters coins equal to five times the user's level each time. The player can now only pick up coins that were scattered by their Pokémon. Due to in , the wrong amount of money will be displayed if the Amulet Coin is held, leaving the impression that it does not affect Pay Day. Yet, upon checking the , the player will discover that the money earned from Pay Day has been doubled and added to their total savings. This error was fixed in and all subsequent games. Luck Incense doubles the amount of money picked up (but does not stack with the Amulet Coin). Generation VI onwards If the user levels up during battle, the amount of money is now calculated based on the new level, not the level at which the move was used. Prize Money Power and increase the amount of money picked up, and can both be stacked with each other and either the Amulet Coin or Luck Incense. Description |A move that also nets money at the end of battle. How much depends on the attack frequency and level.}} |A move that nets money at the end of battle. How much depends on the attack frequency and level.}} |Throws coins. Gets them back later.}} |Throws coins at the foe. Money is recovered after.}} |Throws coins at target. Money is recovered after.}} |Numerous coins are hurled at the foe. Money is earned after battle.}} |Numerous coins are hurled at the foe to inflict damage. Money is earned after battle.}} |Numerous coins are hurled at the foe to inflict damage.}} |Numerous coins are hurled at the target to inflict damage. Money is earned after the battle.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up 18 |30|30|30|30 12 |STAB='}} 12 |form=Alola Form}} 18 ||||12 |STAB='}} |form=Alola Form}} By By TM }} }} |form=Alola Form}} }} }} |STAB='}} |form=Alola Form}} |STAB='}} |form=Alola Form}} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} |STAB='}} }} }} }} |STAB='}} ||||||✔ }} }} Special move Generation III |STAB='}} By Generation I Generation II }} In other games Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series In Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team and Blue Rescue Team, the move inflicts damage and forces the target to drop Poké. Super Smash Bros. series When a Meowth appears from a Poké Ball in Super Smash Bros., Super Smash Bros. Brawl, and Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U, it uses Pay Day to hurl coins at opponents. Description |Inflicts damage on the target. If the foe faints, it will drop money.}} |Inflicts damage on the target. The enemy will drop money if it faints.}} | }} | UNUSED}} |If you defeat an enemy with this move, the enemy will drop .}} |} |} In the anime In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In the Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All manga In other generations Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games Trivia * In Generation I, Pay Day was one of only three methods (discounting glitches) to earn money once all s were defeated, the other two being selling items (obtaining them with Coins after all other items are sold) and the Elite Four and . * The Japanese name of the move is an equivalent to "to cast ." The coins depicted in the move's animation are , s used in the of , the same type of coin as the one on 's head. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=聚寶功 擲兩添金 |zh_cmn=聚寶功 / 聚宝功 '' |cs=Výplata |da=Kasse I |nl=Afrekening |fi=Tilinteko |fr=Jackpot |de=Zahltag |el=Φιλαργυρία Filargyría |it=Giornopaga |ko=고양이돈받기 |pl=Dzień Wypłaty |pt_br=Dia de Pagamento (TCG, manga, The Official Pokémon Handbook) Dia do Pagamento (anime, The Official Pokémon Handbook) |ru=Джекпот Dzhekpot |sr=Isplata |es=Día de Pago |sv=Lönedags Lönedagen |tr=Ödeme Zamanı |vi=Vung Tiền }} Category:Signature moves Category:Moves in Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! de:Zahltag es:Día de pago fr:Jackpot it:Giornopaga ja:ネコにこばん zh:聚宝功（招式）